guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopeless Romantic
Overview Summary #Meet with Hai Len in Panjiang Peninsula. #Help Hai Len search for Jei Zohn. Hai Len must survive. #See Hai Len for your reward. Obtained from :Hai Len in Shing Jea Monastery (during Canthan New Year festivals) Requirements :Must be Level 5 (or higher) Reward :*5,000 XP :*300 Gold :*25 Lunar Tokens Dialogue :"Oh, what an auspicious day this is! I'm in such high spirits that I'm telling anyone who will talk to me. I had my fortune predicted and was told that my success in love will be great! I've got a feeling... today's the day. I'm going to confess my feelings to the girl I love! She lives out in the Panjiang Peninsula, but... divine luck can't get me there safely. Will you escort me?" ::Accept: "Love? Escort? Sure thing. What's the worst that could happen?" ::Reject: "My fortune advised me to avoid any unnecessary travel." ::When asked about quest: "Get your things ready so we can get going. I'll meet you on the Panjiang Peninsula!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Hai Len) :"All set, then? Let's get going. I've got a good feeling about this!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Hai Len: "Having company really warms the heart... and the cold feet. Even a blessed fortune isn't enough to still the anxious beating of my heart!" :Hai Len: "Jei's house is this way. Oh how I long to see her radient smile. She has the nicest teeth." :Hai Len: "Jei? Are you home?" :Hai Len: "What the... kappa? Why are there kappa in a house?!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Hai Len: "Well, that was unexpected. But I'll not be deterred. Today is the day! Perhaps a walk through these peaceful fields will calm my nerves." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Hai Len: "Gah! I cut myself on this branch!" :Hai Len: "This plant is reacting strangely..." :Hai Len: "Argh! what are these... things? Some kind of cursed crop demons!?" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Hai Len: "Never fear, friends, that was just a coincidence. A bloody, violent coincidence." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Hai Len: "Ahh... this truly is a beautiful day. But nothing is as beautiful as my dear Jei." :Hai Len: "When I saw her eyes, the world dimmed around her. She consumed my sight. My soul." :Hai Len: "Hello Tsingjyu! Your herd is looking very healthy today!" :Hai Len: "Good bull! Nice bull? Oh, dear..." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Hai Len: "Perhaps today was a poor one to be carrying red festival items. I'm sure the beast was clearly mad. It would have attacked anyone. I just happened to have come along first." :Hai Len: "After all, today is my lucky day! It's fated to be so!" Intermediate Dialogue 8 :Hai Len: "There she is. I feel so excited I could nearly burst. Jei! Jei, I have something I must tell you!" :Jei Zohn: "Yes. And you are...?" :Hai Len: "Don't you remember? My name is Hai Len. I've loved you since the moment I saw you! We're fated to be together!" :Jei Zohn: "Oh? Oh! Hai, how I have longed to hear those words. The truth is, I've always loved you, too." :Hai Len: "Oh, how a chorus of angels sings in my heart! But even their voices pale in comparison to the sound of hearing you say those words!" :Jei Zohn: "It is true. There is something about you, Hai, something that I've always wanted. Please, come closer..." :Hai Len: "Of course my love!" :Hai Len: "Wait. Where are you going, my love? And... where's my coin purse?!" :Hai Len: "Oh, I truly thought she was the one. Now I'm heartbroken. And just plain... broke!" :Hai Len: "Perhaps today was not my lucky day, after all..." Reward Dialogue :"That didn't go quite as I imagined. Perhaps there's a lesson to be learned here, friend. Sometimes the only fate we can trust is the one that we forge for ourselves! I appreciate what you've done, so take this as a sign of my gratitude. At least then someone's day will have a happy ending." Walkthrough Follow Hai Len closely through Panjiang Peninsula. Make sure that he doesn't die as he must live to complete the quest. He will make comments along the way, hinting towards an imminent attack. At Jei's house, he is assaulted by 3 level 6 Kappa*. In the garden he is attacked by 2 level 6 Fanged Iboga and 1 level 6 Stormseed Jacaranda. He will continue along and visit a farmer's bull herd. The level 8 Raging Bull will then attack him. As he finally nears Jei, she grabs his wallet and runs off. If you follow her you will see she runs into Tsumei Village, along with the wallet. To make this quest go a bit faster, you can bring a party-wide speed buff such as "Charge!" or "Fall Back!" to speed up Hai Len. * Try to get there before him so that the Kappa target your party instead of him. * Note: You may kill the Raging Bull before Hai Len gets there. Category:Factions quests Category:Canthan New Year quests